Her New Life
by Gertthesquirt101
Summary: Massie is pregnant, and she knows that her life will never be the same again. She has friends to back her up, friends who back-stab, and a not so loyal boy friend. Please read, better then it sounds; first book of many to come! COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1 Why Me?

Chapter One  
Why me?

Massie walked down the halls of OCD, she knew that this place was hers. She was an eighth grader and was top dog around here.

"Hey Mass, are you doing okay?" Alicia asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, your on your period, right..." Alicia trailed off. "Wait. Your not having it are you? Oh my gosh, are you pregnant?" Alicia's mouth parted and her eyes widened with excitement.

"Excuse me Leesh, but are you my doctor?"

"No."

"Then why do you think I'm knocked up?" Massie asked. She knew the comeback was stupid, but her palms were sweating, what if Alicia was right? Her period was a couple of weeks late.

Alicia snorted, "Well you sure aren't on your period."

"How do you know that I'm not?"

"Because when you are, your comebacks are better, your cheeks are always pinker, and you never wear white," Alicia answered, looking at Massie's white Jean mini.

"Well, maybe I just decided not to do those things today," Massie sniffed.

"Or maybe you're just preggers. Where did you and Landon go at Olivia's party last month anyway?" Alicia asked smirking.

"Why did we even go to that stupid party?" Massie asked, avoiding her question.

"I still don't know, but it was funny to see Olivia go crazy after drinking that punch I spiked!" Alicia laughed.

"Wait, you spiked the punch?" Massie asked in horror, remembering all of those cups of punch she and Landon drank. No wonder they...Massie shook her head, not wanting to remember that night. It really was nothing special, it was over before she could think.

Alicia smiled, "Yeah, So?"

"So...you're only 14! Where did you get that kind of stuff?" Massie asked as they stopped at first period class.

"Oh, don't be such a baby. You really liked it, you kept going back for more. Now answer my question!" Alicia said.

"Okay, it really was nothing. We just went into a different room and really didn't do anything. Just made out and stuff," Massie lied.

"What stuff?" Alicia asked as her eyes lit up.

"We need to get into class, come on." Massie grabbed Alicia's arm and they walked into class.

"Claire, get over here," Massie grabbed her and pulled her into the bathroom.

"Ouch, geez Massie. What?" Claire asked after seeing tears in the alphas eyes. "Oh, whats the matter?"

"I want you to run to that pharmacy near the school and pick up a pregnancy test for me." Massy said folding her arms. "No questions."

"Oh my gosh, are you pregnant?" Claire asked.

"I said no questions, now go!" Massie yelled as quietly as she could.

Claire took the money in the alphas hands and ran.

"Finally, where were you?" Massie asked when Claire came back.

"Sorry, long line. I brought you some orange juice. Ya know...to, um, pee." Claire said panting, hopping from one foot to another.

Massie rolled her eyes and grabbed the package and the juice. She locked herself into a stall and Claire leaned against it.

Soon, sounds of Massie gulping juice was heard. Claire frowned, Massie always drank like, well, a lady. She always got onto Claire and Dylan for making the tiniest bit of noise while drinking.

Claire heard Massie pee, she stepped forwards and walked to the mirror.

The stall door opened and Massie walked out, the test in her hand. She washed her hands after setting it down.

It was done and Claire grabbed it.

"What does it say?" Massie whispered, keeping her head high.

Claire looked down at it and saw the pink plus sign. "Massie...you are pregnant."

Massie slid down to the floor, oblivious to the water and wet paper towels everywhere, and her head went into her hands.

**Thank you for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated. I would like at least 3 by Chapter Four...or I might have to end it. **

**Subscribe! I mean, If you want too...I'm not gonna make you :) I will update frequently. **


	2. Chapter 3 Don't Tell Anyone

Chapter Two  
Don't Tell Anyone

Massie fell onto her deep purple bed, not caring about keeping it perfect as she always did. She was pregnant for pete's sake. She cried a couple of silent tears and then the dam broke.

Salty tears came out of all direction, her face was a snotty mess, her hair was in her face and her makeup was was in streaks across her face. She stopped suddenly as she heard a tiny rap at her door.

"Massie? Are you okay? Are you crying, honey?" Massie heard her mom, Kendra ask.

Massie dried off her face before answering, "Yeah, mom I'm okay. Just cramps," she lied.

"Okay, do you want some pills for it? I have these really great ones that help me." the door started to open.

Massie jumped off the bed and ran to the door, shutting it. "No! I mean, no thanks. Don't come in...I'm not, um, dressed."

"Alright, well if the cramps get to bad, you know where to find be, okay?"

Massie rolled her eyes and sat down at her vanity, she looked at herself. She was a mess, she gave a small smile at her messy reflection. Suddenly, her phone buzzed. It was Landon.

(bold)

Landon: Hey babe, how r u? How was school? I wanna see u :)

Massie: Call me

His ringtone came on right way.

"Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, I love you and that's what I really know"

"Hey, is everything okay?" Landon asked.

Massie was quiet as another tear fell down and onto her deep brown vanity.

"Okay, so I think that we should do something tonight. I hear that No Strings Attached is really good. Wanna go-"

"Landon, I'm pregnant." Massie interrupted.

"Yeah, Josh said it was stupid but, Sam said..." Landon stopped talking. "Wait, what did you say?"

"I'm pregnant Landon," Massie cried.

"Oh my gosh, are you joking?"

"No! Why would I be joking about this?"

"Okay, I'll be right there." Landon hung up.

-

"Who else have you told?" Landon asked Massie. They both sat on her bed, laying against her pillows, her head on his shoulder.

"Only Claire and you know." Massed answered.

"It's, umm, mine, right?" Landon asked warily.

Massie sat up and looked at him in horror, "Of course it's yours! I would never cheat on you!" she exclaimed.

Landon put his hands up in defense, "Okay, I was just making sure." Massie laid her head back on him.

"You need to tell your parents, Mass."

"Heck no."

"They're going to find out soon enough." Landon paused. "Unless...are you thinking about abortion?" he asked in shock.

Massie shrugged, "Well, I have thought about it. I would not have to worry about it anymore."

Landon got off the bed and stood over her, "No! I will not, and I repeat, will NOT, let you get an abortion."

"Keep your voice down! And it's my choice, not yours." Massie swung her legs over the bed and looked up at him.

"It's my baby! I'm it's daddy. Please don't Massie." Landon looked at her pleadingly.

"I don't know, okay. It would make everything easier." Massie said.

Suddenly, Landon grabbed her face and mashed his lips into hers. She giggled and they both fell onto the bed. He was laying on top if her and his fingers went to the hem of her purple tank and then she pulled away from him.

"Stop, that's how we both got into this mess." She said smirking up at him.

"Please don't do abortion," he said kissing the tip of her nose. She pushed him off of her.

"Alright, fine. I won't, but you have to help with everything. Hospital bills, maternity clothes, all that." she said.

He nodded, "Okay, I have been applying places, I'll get a job. Maybe you should too, it is your baby too."

Massie rolled her eyes. "I don't work."

Landon shrugged, "baby-sit, that way you can know know how to take care of a baby."

Massie froze, "Are we keeping it?"

Landon shrugged, "It's up to you." he sighed, "Are we going to tell your parents?"

"No! At least, not yet. Let's go to my doctor and make sure that I am really having a baby." Massie suggested. "I'll schedule an appointment tomorrow after school."

"Okay, then you'll tell your parents if you are?" Landon asked her.

Massie bit her lip, "Well...maybe not right after the visit..." she trailed off.

Landon shook his head and then got up, "I have to go. See you tomorrow, okay?"and then he left before Massie could protest.

Massie sat back down on her bed and called Alicia.

"Hola! Alicia here." she answered.

"Leesh...I think that I'm pregnant." Massie said shamefully.

"Haha! I knew it! I totally knew it! Why didn't you tell me?"

Massie sighed, "I just found out today, at lunchtime."

"Who else knows?" Massie could see Alicia's eyes lighting up, thinking that she was the first to know. She loved to know things before others, gossip was her specialty.

"Ummm...only Claire and Landon."

"Okay, one, is Landon the father? And two, how come Claire knew before I did?" Alicia sounded hurt.

"I asked Claire to get the pregnancy test for me. That's why she knows. And yes, of course Landon is the father." Massie answered.

"Can I be the one who tells the PC?" Alicia asked.

Massie rolled her eyes, "Fine, but Don't tell anyone else!" then she hung up. 


	3. Chapter 4 Jealousy

Chapter Three  
Jealousy

Alicia's POV

Alicia snapped her phone after the call. She set it down, then picked it back and called Dylan and Kristen.

"Fifty Thousand gossip points," was all she said to them.

"Ohhhhh...what happened?" Dylan asked, it sounded like she was eating something crunchy, maybe those nasty, fattening Combos. Alicia shuddered.

"Who's it about?" Kristen asked.

Alicia smirked, "Massie, she is..." she paused for effect, "Preggers!"

The two were silent.

"Hello, did you guys not hear me? She is going to have. A. Baby." Alicia spoke to them as if they were children.

"Massie? No, no, she's the smart one. I was so sure that you were going to be the one out of us who was going to get pregnant." Kristen said quietly.

"Who, me?" Dylan asked between smacks.

"No, stupid, Leesh."

"Wow thanks Kristen." Alicia said sarcastically, "You guys don't get the point, Massie is-"

"We know that she's pregnant, okay? Poor girl..." Dylan said.

"Poor girl? She's getting a baby! And hottie Landon is the father. She always gets to have whatever she wants! I'm sick of it. Now, Landon will have to stay with her." Alicia stopped suddenly.

The others were quiet.

"You always get what you want Alicia." Kristen said calmly.

"Talk to you guys later," Alicia hung up.

Alicia sat at her desk and tapped her phone on it, thinking. Then she dialed.

"Hey Landon, wanna come over?" she asked.

Thanks for reading! I'm so sorry that it's been all messed up. I'm still new to this site and still figuring everything out. Thank you still for listening, reviews are welcome.


	4. Chapter 5 Two Months

Chapter Four  
Two Months

"Mass, you have to tell them!" Claire said.

"No, I'll only tell once I know that I'm ready to." Massie said shredding jasmine scented paper.

Claire sighed, "fine, fine. How was the appointment?"

"Fine, the baby is healthy, I'm around two months along."

"When will it start to show?" Claire asked biting her nails.

Massie shrugged, "I don't have much time left. A couple more months?"

"Who else knows?"

"The PC and Landon. I hope...you haven't told anyone, right?" Massie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I haven't, I wouldn't do that to you."

Suddenly, Massie's phone binged:

Kristen: Hey heard about the baby! So exciting, can I come ovr?

Dylan: Heard bout the bun in the oven, can i com ovr?

Massie texted them back and they were there in her room within ten minutes.

"So how far along are you?" Dylan asked.

"Two months," Claire pipped up.

"Here, I brought you this." Kristen gave Massie a book that said, "Baby's First Year"

"Uh, okay." Massie said tossing the book aside. "I'm not even sure if I'm going to keep the baby."

"Are you talking about Abortion?" Claire asked in horror.

"No, I already told Landon that I wouldn't do abortion. I'm thinking adoption, because I can't take care of a baby and go to school, and the mall and stuff." Massie said falling back onto her bed.

Everyone thought, "Hey, maybe we could all help you find adoptive parents. I know that there are a lot around here." Claire said. Kristen and Dylan nodded in agreement.

"Hey, where is Alicia?" Kristen asked.

Massie snapped her fingers, "Phone," she said. Dylan handed it to her and Massie pressed the number on her speed dial.

It rang and rang, but Alicia didn't pick up. Massie had leave a message to her, she never had to do that before, with anyone!

"Alicia, pick up the phone, I know your there. Well, anyway, all of the PC is over here you come over too. See ya." Massie threw the phone off the bed.

"Maybe she just got on trouble," Claire suggested, "She got it taken away, happens all the time."

"Yeah, well not to her." Kristen said.

"I'll see you later Landon," Alicia said.

Landon stopped at the door, "I can't do this."

"Oh? You wanna stay longer?" she asked playfully.

"No, I can't cheat on Massie, especially with her best friend, especially when she's pregnant with my kid." He said looking up at her. "We can't do this anymore."

"We've only done it three times. We technically haven't done anything. Look Landon, I like you and can give you what you want, Massie can't."

"You are 14!" Landon exclaimed.

"So? Massie is pregnant and she's 14! I really like you Landon, please don't end this." Alicia looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She reached up and touched his cheek.

"I can't Alicia. Goodbye." He took her hands off of him and walked out the door.

"You'll come back! They always do!" she yelled before slamming the door.

"Honey, what's the matter?" Alicia's dad asked coming down the stairs.

"Nothing, just had a little fight with someone." Alicia ran upstairs and called Massie back.

**A/N: Sorry, sort of boring. Next chapter will be better though. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 6 Three Months

Chapter Five  
Three Months

Massie walked to first period and sat down. Suddenly she felt sick. She ran out without an excuse, and ran to the nearest bathroom. She lifted the toilet seat and threw up.

"Ohh..." she groaned over the toilet bowl. She flushed and then walked over to the sink to wash off her mouth.

"Hey, Massie, was that you?" Alicia asked coming out of a stall.

"What do you think?" She answered miserably.

Alicia came over to Massie and rubbed her shoulders, "I'm sorry about all of this. You shouldn't have to go through this, I mean, you're 14 and three months pregnant." Alicia paused then asked, "Are you going to break up with Landon?"

"What? Why would I do that?" Massie turned around and dried her hands.

"Well, he's only gone to one doctors appointment with you, and he never calls anymore. I know, Massie. He seems to not really care about his kid."

Massie thought about this, Alicia did have a point. "I'm not going to, people will know that I'm pregnant soon enough and that just might take my alpha status away, I don't need to not have a boyfriend along with it and become a not-boyfriend having LBR."

Alicia raised her eyebrows, nodded then left the bathroom.

*After School*

Landon sat on the stone hedge outside of OCD, waiting for Massie. Massie walked out chatting with Dylan about Lindsey Lohans newest slip up.

"I mean, of course she stool that necklace! Those no such thing as a jewelry store that just let's you 'borrow' necklaces." Dylan said.

"Hey, I'll meet up with you later. Issac is gonna be late anyway." Massie patted her friends shoulder and ran up to Landon.

He hopped off the hedge and she ran into his arms. She lifted her head up and kissed him. They kissed and kissed, oblivious to the people staring at them.

Landon finally pulled away and wiped Strawberry Cheesecake Glossip Girl off his mouth. "How was school?"

"Not so good. I experienced morning sickness for the first time today. Kinda late, but at least I got to the toilet."

"How far along are you?"

"10 Weeks."

"Yeah, it is weird that you would start now..."

"Wait, how do you know that I should having started puking a while ago?" Massie asked raising an eyebrow.

Landon looked down and kicked a rock. "Well, I checked out a book at the library on, well, babies. I just wanted to make sure that he or she was going to be fine, and that you were too." he leaned down and kissed her, tracing his finger up and down her stomach.

"Am I showing?" Massie asked when they pulled away.

"No, no, no...you can't even tell." he whispered into her ear.

Massie smirked and hugged him. Landon looked over her shoulder as they hugged. He saw Alicia and she waved playfully, smirking. Landon pulled away from Massie and then turned her to the side and kissed her hard on the lips. He looked up at Alicia.

When they pulled away, Massie smiled up at him but, he was smirking at Alicia. Alicia smiled and shook her head at him, she walked off and shook her butt in time to her steps as she walked over to Isaac and the Land Rover.

"Wait, was that for Alicia?" Massie asked and before he could answer she smacked his arm, "Ohmyword, that was for Alicia!" she yelled stepping back.

"No, why-why would I do that? I hardly even know her name."

"It's Alicia. And, you had better not be lying, because I don't do lying boyfriends." Massie kissed his cheek then ran off with the others.

*Two weeks Later*

"According to this site, my baby is supposed to as big as a small grapefruit." Massie rubbed her 12 week big stomach as she surfed the web on her pregnancy.

"Oh joy." Alicia said sarcastically, flipping through Lucky.

"You could be a bit more supportive," Massie said turning her computer off.

"Sorry, it's just all of this baby stuff is kinda of boring now. No offense."

Massie sat down next to Alicia and shut the magazine. "Alicia," she said serious, "do you think Landon is cheating on me?"

Alicia looked up, a bit alarmed, "Why would you think that?"

"Ive been thinking about what you said, like, a week ago. Maybe the reason he hasnt been seeming like he cares about this baby, is because he isn't in love with me. Maybe, he's cheating on me. I think he kissed me the other day to make Someone jealous...I thought it was you, but he claimed that he didn't even remember your name." Massie said sadly.

"I can't help you with that." Alicia looked at her naked wrist, "Time for dinner, thanks Mass see ya!" Alicia was out the door before Massie could say bye.

Massie sat down and wolfed down her dinner like it was a competition. "Can I have seconds?"

"Massie, we-"

"Oh right, may I please have seconds?" Massie asked, already half standing up.

"Hold on honey, sit down. We gave something to discuss." her dad said. Massie sat down and looked at her parents fearfully.

After taking a deep breath her dad talked, "You know where babies come from, right?"

Massie raised an eyebrow, trying not to look guilty. "Yeah?"

"Okay, and you know about...protection and everything?" he continued.

The silence in the room was awkward.

"Okay, well you know how sometimes, protection doesn't work...all that well?"

Massie's eyes widened a bit, she knew where this was going! They knew!

"Well, its happened to someone very dear to-"

"I'm sorry! I wanted to tell you..." Massie stopped, seeing the confusion in their faces. "That...I needed more tampons." then, her face flushed, had said the first thing that came to her mind. "Um sorry dad. Forgot you were there." she said cooly.

"Unh, okay we have something important to tell you." her dad grabbed Kendra's hand and looked at her lovingly.

"Puh-lease get on with it, I have stuff to do." Massie said rolling her eyes at the love birds.

"Massie, we're pregnant."

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the reviews and favorite, and alerting to my story. I love feedback. Reviews give me the juice to write, so if you want more, please review, it only takes about 10-20 seconds. Thanks :D**


	6. Chapter 7 Four Months

Chapter Six  
Four Months

"Yeah...my kid is going to be only a few months older then my new sibling!" Massie told the PC. It was their weekly sleepover, and it had been a couple of weeks after Massie's parents told her they were expecting. She finally got around to telling the PC.

"Well, at least they could be friends?" Kristen said weakly.

"How could your mom get pregnant?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, isn't she like, too old or something?" Dylan stated shoving popcorn into her mouth.

"Was it an accident, or have they been wanting one for a while now?" Alicia asked organizing Massie's nail polish.

"They said that they've felt like another one lately, but this was an accident. I thought she was too old too, but I guess not." Massie answered. She looked down at her stomach. It had gotten bigger.

"Am I showing?" She asked the girls.

"No," Claire immediately.

"Just a bit," Dylan said bluntly.

"I can't even tell," Kristen said.

Massie looked at Alicia, who hadn't answered.

"Yes, I mean not a bunch, but you have gained weight." Alicia said nervously.

"I wonder if my parents can tell," Massie said rubbing her stomach.

"How many weeks?" Dylan asked eating some low-fat Cracker Jacks.

"16 Weeks, according to that book," Massie pointed to the book that Kristen gave her. "The baby already has fingernails."

"When are you going to find out the sex of it?" Claire blushed.

"I guess I could go see it now but, I'm going to wait awhile," Massie said as she continued to rub her stomach.

"Are you going to see it once your mom and dad know?" Alicia asked.

"I still don't know. Maybe I could go somewhere once it really shows...say it's a school trip. You guys would have to play along of course-"

"Do you hear yourself?" Alicia interrupted. "You need to tell them. Soon, like, maybe now. Wouldn't you rather tell them, rather then have them have to ask you?"

Massie scowled at Alicia, "Leesh, I'll tell them when I'm ready. You don't control my Life." Alicia rolled her eyes at Massie and continued organizing her nail polish.

"In fact, I think that I'm ready to tell them. Now." Massie stood up and walked out. The four other girls all looked at eachother and slowly got out and followed her.

Massie slowly walked down the stairs and across the small hallway to the living room, where her parents were watching The Bachelor. It was their little guilty pleasure, they didn't know that Massie knew that they watched it.

"Mom, dad I have to-" suddenly, her dad looked up and quickly turned off the tv, then acting like he didn't do anything, he asked smoothly:

"What did you want punkin?"

Massie smirked, then it quickly fell. She sat down on a chair in front of her parents. She looked up and saw the PC perk out from behind the door. She glared at them until they finally looked away. She knew they were still listening though.

"Mom, dad, promise you won't yell?"

Her parents looked at eachother.

"Why? What-"

"Yes we promise. What is it honey?" Kendra interrupted her husband.

Massie took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant." she said quietly.

Everyone was quiet, even the PC held their breath from behind the door.

"Say something?" Massie said weakly.

Her parents finally spoke, "Are you sure? Maybe-"

"Mom, I'm sure. I'm already in my second trimester. I took the test and everything."

"But, you don't look pregnant at all!" her mom protested.

"Its because she is a first-timer." Kristen walked out, and the rest of the PC followed. "For first-timers it takes a bit longer for people to notice. She's only got a couple of weeks left until questions start to arise." Kristen finished. The girls came and stood next to Massie.

Massie smiled a thank you up to Kristen then looked back up at her parents. "I'm sorry...I really am."

Kendra squeezed her husbands hand. "I am mad that you weren't re-"

"Who's the father?" her dad asked quietly.

"Landon," Massie said, frightened. When ever her dad got mad(which was almost never), he always got quiet, then he blew up. Kind of like the eye of the tornado.

Her dad stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going dad?" Massie stood up.

"I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill him." her dad said over and over.

"Who?" Alicia asked, even though they all knew the answer.

He turned around, "He got her pregnant! My baby is going to have a baby, that is not normal. You're 14 Mass!"

"And a half..." Massie gulped.

"That does not make it right! I can't believe you would make these stupid desicions! You are smarter then that, way smarter. Did he force you to?" he was yelling now.

"No daddy! It's not either of our faults! Alicia spiked the punch at the party and it made Landon and I do it!" Massie was crying now and Dylan and Kristen had never seen or heard their alpha cry they didn't know what to do. Claire stayed quiet and slowly chewed her fingernails to pieces. Alicia on the other hand was furious.

"So your saying it's my fault? My friggin fault? Well it's not, okay. I can't believe you could find a way to blame this on someone else. But you always do, that's right, it's never Miss Massie's fault, always someone else to blame. Well, I'm sick of being that person. I'm out." and with that Alicia walked to the door and Slammed it shut.

Massie sank back into the chair, feeling defeated.

The PC comforted her for a minute until Kendra cleared her throat.

"Massie, I'm sorry that this has happened to you. All at once too. How far along are you?"

"16 weeks. Four months." Massie turned to her dad, "Daddy, I'm so sorry. Don't kick me out, please."

Her dad looked up from having his head in his hands.

"Massie, I might be mad, but I would never kick you out. Is that what you're worried about?"

She nodded.

"Oh, no, no, no... I would never kick you out baby." he came over to her and hugged her. She stood up and hugged him back.

Once they pulled apart her dad sat back down and she did the same. Claire sat on the floor and the others took the small couch.

"Okay, you don't know the sex of it yet, right?" Her mom asked.

Massie nodded. "I'm not sure if I can yet. I was thinking next month?"

Her mom nodded, "Alright. Who else knows?"

"Just the PC, Landon, and you guys. But soon the whole school is gonna know. I'm getting bigger every week."

"Has Landon helped out with anything? Hospital bills and such?" her dad questioned.

"No."

"Well he'd better. It's his baby too."

"Yeah..." Massie didn't mention all the calls and texts he's been ignoring.

They all talked awhile longer about what Massie would need. Her dad finally calmed down which was good. Alicia was far from everyones mind.

**Soooo...hate it? Love it? Review please! I mean, only If you want too, I don't wanna be one of those writers who MAKES you review. I am getting better at understanding this site, so hopefully it's all better now :) thank you for all the reviews, subscribing, and adding me and my story to your favorites! It really means a lot :)**


	7. Chapter 8 Please

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Clique, or any of these characters.**

Chapter Seven  
Please?

Alicia's POV

"Heyy Landon," Alicia said over the phone seductively.

"Leesh? Oh no, I told you that I can not do this anymore. I can't do this to Massie." Landon groaned.

"She won't know, she'll only find out, if you tell her. And I haven't right?" Alicia asked in horror. Maybe that was one of the reasons why Massie was so mad at her.

"No, of course not. I love Massie, and that's why I can't do anything with you."

"We don't have to do a lot..." Alicia said, smirking.

"Well, I know what you do want. I know it Leesh. I'm not stupid."

"You were apparently stupid enough to do it last time."

"I know, and I feel horrible about it. Listen Alicia, just don't call here anymore." and then Landon hung up.

Alicia threw her phone down on her bed. No guy had ever rejected her and meant it. She was the Spanish goddess around here for crying out loud! She was furious, and sad.

Landon was the one and really loved. She wanted to break up with Josh a long time ago, but decided to keep him because it might just make Landin jealous. The first time she laid eyes on Landon, she knew that he was for her. But, of course, Massie got him, she always got him. It just wasn't fair. It never was fair.

Alicia cried in her bed in defeat. She could never have Landon, her friends probably hated her know for blowing up at Massie, they always took her side. She cried for a good ten minutes when her phone rang.

Alicia wiped her eyes and snot filled face, and answered it.

"Hullo." Alicia said.

"Hey Leesh, how are you?" it was Massie!

"Mass?" Alicia sat up against her bed.

"Yeah...um, I'm sorry. I kinda blamed you for me getting pregnant." Massie confessed.

Alicia was in shock, Massie Block was apologizing? To her? She was genuinely confused.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm perfect. I feel bad about our fight, so I thought I should apologize" Massie said cheery.

(Italics)

Wow, Massie's lost it. I think maybe this pregnancy is doing something good for her, Alicia thought.

"Um, it's fine. Listen, wanna go shopping?" Alicia asked.

"Sure, but I would like to shop for some maternity clothes while we're there. I'm gonna need them very soon. I'm already outgrowing a lot of stuff. See you in five," Massie hung up and Alicia grabbed her purse, happy that her friend wasn't Mad at her again.

**Idk why, but Alicia always reminds me of Adrian from he Secret Life, so in this story, she's sort of modeled after her :P anyway, sorry for the extremely short chapter, will update with a better one soon. Oh, should I have the other girls POVs, or just mainly Massie and occasionally Alicia, save the others for the other books? Hope you enjoyed!**

**Oh yeah, I was reading back and noticed a tonnnnn of mistakes, the reason being, I am writing this whole book from my iPod. So, yeah, that's my stupid excuse :P**


	8. Chapter 9 Five Months

Chapter Eight  
Five Months

Massie sat at the kitchen table and her mom sat across from her. It had been awhile since Massie told her patents she was pregnant.

"Hey mom, guess what? I'm halfway through the pregnancy! I'm 20 weeks now." Massie gave a toothy smile. The second trimester was so much easier then the first. The only thing that was bugging her about it is how big she was getting. You really could tell know, so she had to call in sick in school for the past week.

"Massie, you need to go to school today," her mom told her. "You can't hide here for 20 more weeks."

"But I'm fat, mom! I have to wear maternity clothes now and they are so ugly." Massie protested.

"How about if you go back to school, I'll order some really nice maternity clothes from MDP, Mommies Deserve Pretty?"

Massie rolled her eyes, "What about all the questions?"

Kendra shrugged. Then she asked randomly, "How about some eggs? I'm really craving some scrambled eggs."

Massie's stomach grumbled and she nodded, "Sounds good. Orange juice too?"

Kendra smiled at Massie, "I think I know what your craving is for this pregnancy."

"Orange juice?"

"Yes, mine for this one," Kendra patted her stomach. "I'm going to be craving eggs. I've wanted some for a while. And your gonna want orange juice for this pregnancy."

Massie nodded, not really sure what this had to do with anything, her mom had been talking nonsense lately. She sat and waited for breakfast to be done.

Once she was done eating she walked up to her room and looked for clothes. For being five months along, she knew that she was showing. She didn't want to go to school, because she knew that there would be a ton of questions and rumors. Rumors that would be true.

Massie sat on her bed and let a few tears slip out. This was hard. Very hard. And what was she even going to do when the baby got here? She felt the sudden urge to keep it a lot, but she knew that she wouldn't be able too.

Massie finally got a hold of herself and she wiped her eyes and blew her nose. She opened up her walk in closet after turning on a playlist of the top pop music (Born this Way, E.T., Grenade, the works).

She grabbed a shirt and looked at it. Her mom apparently wore it when she was pregnant with Massie. She slid it over her head and looked in the mirror; she saw a fat pregnant body in there at first. Then, she looked closer. There was a child in there. A real human being, inside her stomach. She thought about the past five months, and how much she was used to rubbing her stomach, not even realizing she was doing it. Massie loved this thing! It was her baby, hers and Landon's. Sure she was 14, and he was 15, they were young, but she knew that if she kept it, he would help her and love it too...right?

Massie thought back on how many times he ignored her calls. Her texts. He used to meet her outside of the school and kiss her good-bye, until they would see each other again. He never did that anymore.

_Maybe I can't keep the baby_, Massie thought. _If I won't have any support, it'll be impossible too. And mom will have her baby right after that; her and dad will be busy with that._

Massie chewed her lip, thinking. She heard her mom call from downstairs that Isaac was waiting outside, so she grabbed her bag and put on a pair of flats. She didn't wear heels, because she was afraid that she might fall (not that she ever did, duh, she was just across of being unbalanced with the big belly and all), she didn't want to hurt the baby.

When Massie got in Claire was already in, this was good because Massie needed to talk to Claire alone.

"Claire? Could you help me with something?" Massie asked, tears in her eyes.

Claire remembered the last time Massie had said that, she needed a pregnancy test.

"Umm...you're not having twins, are you?" Claire asked, nervously twirling her hair.

Massie laughed, silently thanking Claire for making her laugh because hadn't done it in so long. She then rolled her eyes slightly and turned to the blonde. "No, at least I don't think that its a twin...remind me to get an ultrasound sometime this week."

Claire tried to hide her smile.

"But, what I really have to ask you is this. Claire, could you please, please, please, help me find someone who wants to adopt my baby?" Massie begged.

Claire had never seen Massie this way. She smiled and leaned over to hug the teen mom. "Yes Massie, yes I will."


	9. Chapter 9 Five Months Part 2

Chapter Nine  
Five Months Part Two

The PC walked out and when they got into school, Massie shrugged off her coat.

"Wow. Has being preggers made you lose your sense of style?" Alicia joked.

Massie looked Down at the purple and blue polka dotted shirt that she was wearing. She huffed and then looked back up at Alicia.

"I guess so. I care about what I wear...just not that much anymore since I have a baby and all. I guess that I've been caring about the baby more then myself." She answered.

"Maybe it's a mothers instinct. You know, maybe something is trying to tell you that you should keep it?" Kristen said, she wasn't liking the adoption idea too well. Massie told the PC about her decision to adopt, Kristen was the only one who didn't like the idea.

Massie rolled her eyes, "It's my decision-"

"Hey Claire, I was...oh." Meena, one of Laine's old friends, eyes had flicked over to Massie's protruding stomach.

Massie crossed her arms and eyed Meena. "What?"

Meena's mouth turned up into a smirk, "Nothin', nothin' at all." she drew out the "all" and skipped away.

Throughout the rest of the day, whispers followed Massie. She tried to ignore them, but, in Civics, she finally broke under the pressure in the room and stood up.

"Yes! Yes, okay, I'm pregnant! There, now stop the stupid whispers!" she yelled out.

Silence filled the room.

"Ms. Block, please sit down or I will report you to Mrs. Burns." mr. Fred said.

Massie sat down, once without a comeback. The whispers got louder after that.

The girls walked to table 18. Kristen had a cucumber and alfalfa sprout sandwich. Dylan with a veggie burger. Alicia had a low fat tuna salad. Claire was stuffing a handful of gummy worms into her mouth and had a slice of grilled chicken on her tray.

Massie had a veggie burger smothered in ketchup, two helpings of sweet potato fries, a coke, and a double helping of chocolate Creme pie.

Alicia raised an eyebrow at Massie's Overflow. "Are you trying to make sure that your bump shows?"

"Shut up. I'm not in the mood," Massie muttered.

Alicia rolled an eye and sipped her no fat iced tea.

"When is your due date?" Claire asked.

"July 12, I found out last week. I'm going today after school to find out the sex of it." Massie said, her cheeks rosy.

The girls chattered and betted on what they thought the baby was going to be. Dylan kept score.

Claire: Girl  
Dylan: Boy  
Kristen: Boy  
Alicia: Girl

"Massie, what do you think?" Dylan asked, pen poised.

Massie rubbed her stomach for a minute and finally said, "I think it's a girl. Yeah, she feels like a she."

Dylan wrote when Claire suggested they call Landon. Alicia's head shot up when she said Landon's name.

Massie nodded, "Okay, I'll call," she quickly dialed.

Landon sat on the bleachers, waiting for Coach Rush to call his name. Landon was trying out for football that day. Suddenly, his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Landon...the girls and I are going to find out if our baby is a Boy or girl right after school today. Wanna come?" It was Massie.

"Ummm..." Landon was looking around for when the coach Was going to call him. "Yeah, I'll be there."

"Okay, we'll meet you there. Now guess what it will be."

"What?"

"Guess the baby's sex."

"What? Our baby won't be having-"

"No!" Massie yelled. "the baby's gender!" she giggled.

"Oh," Landon breathed a sigh of relief. "I think..."

"CRANE! You're up!" Coach yelled, waving his clipboard.

Landon ran down the bleachers, forgetting Massie and the baby for a minute.

"Landon!" he heard through the phone. He stopped.

"Oh, Massie, sorry, what?"

"Landon!" coach yelled. Landon didn't hear him that time because he ear was glued to the phone as Massie calmly explained to him about the baby's gender.

"Uh, girl." he said without thinking. "I have to go, bye hun!" he hung up.

The coach was walking back toward the school.

"Wait! Coach, I didn't get to-"

"The thing about me kid," the coach turned around. "Is that, I don't wait. Either you do what I say, or your cut. Simple."

"But, please sir, I'm really good. I used to do lacrosse. Please, just give me a chance." Landon ran up to him, pleading.

The coach crossed his arms and looked down at Landon. He sighed and then said: "Okay. Meet me here, right after school. Last chance kid." he thumped him on the back and then walked back.

*After School*

The PC walked out. About seven brave souls had come up to Massie and asked her if she really was pregnant in school that day. She had tried not to snap at them.

"Isaac, we're going to the clinic today to find out the gender of the baby," she told the driver.

"Okay, we'll pick up your mom first, and then-"

"No!" Massie yelled, "I don't want her too."

Isaac nodded, looking skeptical, but gave her a "your the boss" look and drove.

The girls were quiet almost the whole ride. When they were five minutes away, Kristen finally broke the silence.

"Mass, are you sure you don't wanna keep it?" Kristen asked.

Massie sighed, "Yes! Kristen, I am so sure. I can nawt take care of a baby. Look!" she pointed to her belly, "I can't even take care of myself, I'm pregnant! So stop asking, I know that the baby will be in better hands if I let someone else take care of it."

"We're here," Isaac said. "I'll just wait here."

The girls stepped out and waited outside for Landon. They waited for five minutes until Dylan suggested he might have went ahead and gone inside.

They then waited inside for ten minutes. Finally, Massie said:

"Thats it, he's not coming." she sighed, stood up and signed in.

They waited until a nurse told them that a doctor was ready to see her.

Dr. Rose was a woman with spiked out blonde hair, and had tiny glasses perched on her nose. She was thin, experienced, and looked to be in her mid-forties.

"Please lay on this," Dr. Rose ushered to the bedlike thing next to her as she made sure the monogram and everything was going to work fine.

Massie laid on it and her friends crowded around her and Claire took her hand.

After some questions, Dr. Rose asked if she was ready for the ultrasound.

Massie nodded, and silently wished that Landon was there.

"Now, it's going to be really cold. Just warning you..." the doctor said squirting it onto Massie stomach after lifting her shirt up.

Massie resisted the urge to roll her eyes, she had had an ultrasound before, but she made a promise to herself that during this pregnancy that she would act nicer towards others. She hoped it would last.

After Dr. Rose moved the ultrasound machine over her stomach until a picture of the womb came up on the screen. Massie had pictures of her baby hanging up in her room, but it had been a while since her last ultrasound, her baby was so big!

"Mrs. Block...by the looks of it..." the doctor moved it around a little more and then said, "You going to have a baby boy!"

Dylan poked Kristen's arm and whispered, "We won."

**Okay, sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I've decided to treat this story like a TV Show. So, tune in every Monday for a new chapter! Oh, and I might sneak a chapter in between Mondays...heh heh. Thank you for reading, and remember that reviews are welcome!**


	10. Chapter 10 Six Months

Chapter Ten Six Months

**I know, I know. I'm a Capitol L Loser. I'm so sorry I didn't update on Monday. Or even Tuesday. It's sad and pathetic of me to let you wonderful people down. I'm so sorry. But...this chapter is pretty heart- tugging, so hopefully I will have made it up to you!**

Massie sat back against her bed and called Landon.

"Hey Mass," he answered, groggily. He sounded as if he had just woken up. Massie tapped her finger against her phone for a minute.

"Hello, Massie? You there?"

She hung up.

Her phone rang and she answered it, running her fingers through her hair as she talked.

"Did you call me Massie?" Landon asked.

"Yeah. Hey, what did you do after school on Monday?" she asked innocently. It was now Saturday and they had not talked since the phone call about the baby's gender on Monday.

"Oh, I tried out for football. I made the team Mass!" he said excited.

She stayed silent.

"Are...you there?" Landon asked.

"Landon why weren't you at the clinic's office with me finding out our baby's gender?" Massie said, trying to remain calm.

"Oh. Dang it Mass, I'm so sorry. I totally forgot about it, I was just so excited when I could get another chance that I didn't even think. I'm sorry." he paused. "Well, what is our baby?"

Massie almost didn't answer, but she thought about the promise she made to herself at the clinic. "It's a boy."

"Oh, really? Oh hun, that's great. A little boy."Massie smiled, he sounded so happy. She decided to let what happened after school slide.

"Okay, I better go. Love you Landon." Massie said, then hung up.

She Rubbed her now six month stomach after setting her phone on her nightstand. It rang suddenly. It was Landon's ringtone.

"Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, I love you and-"

She answered it, "Hello?"

No answer. She listened hard and distantly heard Landon's voice.

"Now...where were we?" he said seductively. Massie gasped, what was going on?

She then heard a girl giggle. A girl! He must be cheating on me! Massie thought, tears springing to her eyes. She listened closer and tried to hear what he had just said, but she couldn't.

He must have butt dialed her. He must've either hit the redial or number 2. She was number 2 on his speed dial.

The girl giggled again and then Massie heard a lot of moving around, and kissing.

"Oh Landon, please, please? I've waited so long..." the girl pleaded.

Massie gasped again. Tears spilled out as she realized that "the girl" was Alicia. She could recognize that plead anywhere. Her so-called friend was with her so-called boyfriend.

Massie hung up and then called Landon.

Alicia climbed on top of Landon who was lying on his bed. Alicia had invited herself over, telling his parents that she came because they needed to "study".

Landon kissed Alicia hard as his hand traveled down to her butt. The lights were off and She smiled in-between kisses, she always got what she wanted.

Suddenly, Landon's phone rang and he stopped kissing her.

"Oh, just let it go to voicemail," Alicia whispered trailing her hands up his shirted chest, unbuttoning the first button slowly.

"I'll make it quick," he reached for the phone in his pocket.

"I'll just be here...making sure you make it quick." She said while unbuttoning and trailing kisses down his neck.

He smiled. "Hello?"

"Hello Landon."

"Oh Geez, Massie?" he sat up suddenly and Alicia was rolled off of him, unto the other side of the bed.

"Massie?" Alicia mouthed, not sure she heard him right. She always ruined it. Right when it was about to happen, poof! She always appeared somehow.

"Hey..." Landon said, making the "be quiet!" motion with his finger to Alicia.

"You wanna know a little something I like? When ever I dance, I enjoy a good beat. A good beat is always good. You wanna know something I hate? A cheat. You wanna know where you fall into line here?" Massie said in a calm voice.

Landon swallowed, his eyes a bit wider then usual. "Massie, what are you talking about?" he asked innocently.

"You know perfectly well. I know about you and Alicia. After you hung up, you butt dialed me. I heard it all. It's over Landon. Nice knowing you." Massie hung up.

Landon shut the phone and looked over at Alicia. "Massie just broke up with me." the phone fell through his hands and onto the floor with a thud. He pulled his fingers through his hair.

"Hey...just forget about her. Now we can be the couple we've always wanted to be." Alicia slid over back onto him and kissed his mouth. He didn't kiss back. "The ultimate couple."

She kissed him again and he turned away so that she was kissing his jaw. "You don't care, do you?" Landon asked her, sitting up. "You don't care that your best friend is hurt, and that I just broke up with the women who is having my baby. The women that I think I love."

Alicia sat up with a shocked look on her face and a raised eyebrow. "You loved her? Then why did you cheat on her with me?"

"Because...I don't know. Why did you cheat on Josh?" Landon countered.

"Well...first it was because I really like you. Then, I found out that Josh was cheating me with Olivia. Then after he stopped...I just kept doing it because..." she stopped short.

Then, Landon stood up and walked To the door, still pulling his finger through his hair.

He opened the door and gestured her to leave. Tears filled Alicia's eyes as she got off the bed and walked over to him.

"You don't want to do this," she mumbled. She looked up at him. "Please don't make me leave." she whispered. She grabbed his face and tried to reach his lips, but he turned away. Tears streamed down her face and she walked out.

Landon walked to his desk and set his head into his hands.

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome. See you guys next Monday. ^.^**


	11. Chapter 11 Seven Months

**I know that I'm a day late, and I'm sorry, but hopefully you enjoy(:**

Chapter Eleven  
Seven Months

Claire looked through the paper. She had seen the movie Juno earlier to find out how she could find parents for Massie's baby. Apparently there would be ads in the paper for wanting parents. Surprisingly, there was. Right under the "Wanted for Work" ads, there they were. There were only two however.

Dave and Francine Aberston, and Nathan and Holly Kane. Claire wrote down their numbers and addresses. Then she grabbed her bag and waited outside for Massie and Issac to pick her up.

She got in the car and then looked over at Massie. She had been crying, she makeup was a little smudged and she could see a tear line in her foundation.

"Hey Mass, I found two sets of parents that are In this area. They were in the newspaper." Claire announced.

Massie tried to give a smile, "Thanks Claire." she leaned over to Isaac, "We're not picking up Alicia." she said flatly.

Claire looked confused, "Why not?"

Massie whispered what Alicia and Landon had done into Claire's ear. Claire's eyes widened.

"Ohmigosh, are you serious?" Claire asked.

"Yup. So, I broke up with him. He didn't care about the baby anyway." Massie stated.

Dylan and Kristen piled in shortly and Massie had Claire explain to everyone.

"Good for you. You made the right choice," Dylan said.

"I never trusted him, to tell you the truth." Kristen said, pinning her hair back.

Massie was seven months pregnant now. Over the weekend, she had another doctor's visit and found out that in the 28th week, the baby had eyelashes, and his eyes were fully formed now. His hair was forming and he weighed about two pounds. Although Massie was mad at Alicia and Landon, she couldn't wait until she could see her boy. She knew that she was going to have to give him up, but ultimately, she knew that it was the best choice.

Massie looked out the window as another tear slid off her cheek. It would just be so hard to part with her baby.

They arrived at school and went straight to their lockers. Massie opened hers and tried to reach the top shelf on her locker. Normally, she could reach her Algebra book fine, because she was always wearing monster heels. She struggled, but on Friday she must have pushed the book too far.

The bell rang and the hall was clear, she couldn't ask for anyone's help now.

Suddenly, a tanned hand came up and grabbed the book over her head. Massie whirled around and came face to face with Landon.

"Oh my gosh, what are you doing here?" she asked grabbing her book.

"I came to apologize. I'm so sorry that I cheated on you Massie. I really am, I just..."he trailed off.

"You just...what?" Massie asked with coyness.

"I don't know Mass. But, I'm pleading you now. Please, please, take me back. I love you and...and this baby is ours. I want to be able to see him and love him. I want to marry you someday and...I just love you Massie." and with that, Landon grabbed the back of her head, pulled her closer and kissed her. He kissed her long and hard, and she didn't pull back.

Once they pulled apart, he gave her a goofy grin. "What do you say? Please Mass?"

Massie smiled and trailed her fingers up and down his shoulder as she stepped closer. "You know what? Sometimes words can't explain." and with that she kneed him in the front. He doubled over and groaned.

He said something, but Massie couldn't hear, she was walking away and already blocking him out.

Alicia sat in art class, she looked at the blank canvas that was in front of her. The teacher had told them to let themselves go, and paint what was on her mind.

Massie had kicked her out, shunned her, and tried to make her life miserable, plenty of times. But, this was the one time that she honestly didn't care. She just didn't. She wanted Landon more than anything now that he was open. Alicia didn't understand why and how Landon could be so mad at himself. She heard that he had even tried to confront Massie today.

The bell rang and Alicia turned in the blank canvas, not caring anymore.

After school, Isaac dropped the PC off, and then drove Claire to Massie's house. They all stayed in the car.

"Are you sure that you don't want to bring your mother, Massie? Have you even told her that you're gong to give the baby up for Adoption?" he asked.

Massie shook her head, "This will be my baby, and so I need to do this on my own. I need to be responsible."

Any other time Massie might have said that, Claire would have laughed.

Claire got out the newspaper and went back to the ads. "Okay, one lives on Tulip Grove, and the other is on...Rodester Road." Issac nodded and then started the car back up.

The car ride was silent, Claire kept stealing glances over at Massie as she silently went over the list of questions she was going to ask.

They finally arrived at Dave and Francine Aberston's house on Tulip Grove. They rang the doorbell and a man answered.

"Hi, I'm Dave. You must be...Massie? A man named Isaac said that you were coming." Dave had his long dark hair pulled back into a ponytail, he had pens stuck in his ears. He opened the door to let them in.

"Francine! Massie is here!" he yelled up the staircase.

Massie looked around the room they were in. It was a sort of a studyroom. Computers, other devices, and bookcases filled the room It would have been nice enough...if it wasn't so cluttered. No, cluttered was an understatement. It was so messy, it was nasty.

Stacked up bowls filled with dry Froot Loops were on the desk that held a computer. Papers were scattered everywhere, while others were in piles four feet high. Books were everywhere, and not in neat stacks in the book shelves.

Claire coughed and covered her nose with her shirt. She peeked over in the corner and there was a litter box that looked like it hadn't been cleaned out in over two weeks. Her eyes widened as she suddenly remembered that pregnant women shouldn't inhale that kind of thing. Claire grabbed Massie's jacket and pulled her out of the room.

"Whoa, calm down! What's the matter?" Massie asked as Claire pulled her out of the room.

"There um...was cat...poo, in there."

Massie gagged at just the sound of it. "Oh, ew."

The living room wasn't any better. Even worse, in fact. Yarn was a mile long, starting at the front of the room and making it's way to the end of the room. Knitting needles were everywhere, along with dirty dishes, dinner trays, and magazines.

"Sorry about the mess, please sit. Francine will be here in a minute." Dave said, startling them.

Massie and Claire weren't sure where to step, they finally, gingerly, stepped into the room and sat on what they assumed was the couch.

Francine stepped in and shook their hands and said, "Hi, I'm Francine." she had curly blonde hair that was set back in a tie-dyed headband. She wore a simple brown shirt on and a blue and red tie-dyed shirt, with penny loafers. Her hands were sticky.

"Sorry, I was in the middle of making taffy," she explained. Massie wiped her hands on her pale yellow sundress.

They talked for a bit on Massie's pregnancy, and then Isaac Spoke for the first time since they got there.

"So, will you guys be ready for an open adoption?"

"Um..." Francine looked at Dave, a puzzled look on her face. "No...we would hate for the boy to get used to having two moms, three different grandpas, or actually four, right? We would just want him to get used to us."

Massie wanted to leave right then and there. She gave Isaac The Look, but he gave her the, Be Patient Look.

After ten more minutes, they finally could leave. Once in the car, Claire started to read off the address to the next couple willing to adopt, when Massie interrupted.

"No, we are not going to see them." she took a deep breath, "I'm going to keep the baby."

Claire slowly turned to her, "Are you serious?" Massie nodded. "You don't have any supplies! Or experience. Massie, I don't think this is a good idea."

"It's my choice, Claire. I'll take up the classes and everything. I need you to support me." Massie said.

Claire nodded and Isaac called Dave and Francine to tell them that they would not need them. Then, they started back home.

"What will your parents say?" Claire asked.

Massie rolled her eyes, "I don't think that dad is gonna speak to me until after the baby is born. And mom? She's been so worried about her baby, she doesn't have time to care about my pregnancy."

Massie called Kristen and Dylan to tell them the news.

"Yes! Ohmygosh, I knew you would make the right choice!" Kristen exclaimed.

"Bahaha, I would offer to babysit him for you, but... I wouldn't even trust myself with my future baby." Dylan laughed.

"As if you would ever have a baby," Kristen said.

They all hung up. "Oh! The baby is kicking again." Massie exclaimed, her hands on her stomach.

"Again? As in he's been kicking?" Claire asked.

"Yeah...ever since I broke up with Landon."

Claire smiled sadly and looked put the window.

Massie lightly hit Claire's shoulder, "Hey, what's the matter?"

Claire bit her lip, "I don't know...Cam's been avoiding my texts lately. I don't know what his problem is."

"Call him once you get home."

And thats what Claire did.

"Hi Cam. Thanks for picking up."

"Mhm. What do you want?"

Tears formed in Claire's eyes at the harshness in his voice, "Why are you avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?"

"Look Claire, we can't be together-"

"Meet me at the park in ten. I don't want to have this conversation over the phone." Claire said bravely. She hung up and put her coat back on.

"Hi," he said once he arrived at the park.

"Hi," tears were already coming to her. "Now, what did you need to tell me?"

Cam walked over and took Claire's hand. "Claire, listen, I do not want to do this. It was not my idea." he took a deep breath. "We can't be together. At least...not for now."

Tears fell down Claire's face, "What? Why?"

"My parents told me that-that since Massie was pregnant...that you might want a baby." He brushed a tear away. "Believe me when I say that it was not my idea. I love you Claire, but my parents want us to...stay away for awhile. That's why I've been avoiding you, I wasn't sure how to tell you."

Claire was in disbelief. "They want us to break up...because they think that I'll want to get pregnant? Don't they think that tuis experience with Massie will make me not wanna get pregnant?"

Cam shrugged, "Just...let's just stay off for as long as they say, or they'll have us stay away forever."

"How long do they want us away from each other?" Claire whispered.

Cam hesitated. "Um, a year?"

"What? A year?" more tears fell.

"Oh, please don't cry. Claire, we can maybe still hang out...with friends of course." Cam hugged her and she cried into his shoulder.

They pulled apart and Cam wiped away the rest of her tears. "I love you. This will just be a trial, we'll get through this. I promise." then, he kissed her softly, but then pulled away quickly.

"I love you too. Don't forget me, please." Claire said.

"I couldn't, even if I tried."

**Review if you want another chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12 Eight Months

**Disclaimer: I do not own Massie, or Claire, or Landon...or the Clique books. Lisi does**

Chapter Twelve  
Eight Months

Massie now had to eat small, but more frequent meals to reduce the heartburn she had been getting. She hated the third trimester. This was the time of the stares everywhere she went, whether it was school, mall, Starbucks, it didn't matter. There were always stares now.

One Saturday Massie woke up and went downstairs where her mom was sitting at the table in the dining room.

"Good morning honey."

Massie nodded, "Where is Inez?" she asked.

"She's taking the morning off."

"What? But, I'm hungry. How am I supposed to eat today?" Massie complained.

"Mass, there's something that I've wanted to tell you." her mom took a deep breath. "I know that you're gonna keep the baby, and your father and I are fine with that. But, if you're going to keep your baby, you're going to need a job. And you also need to be more responsible."

"Why will I need a job? I have a Visa."

Kendra laughed, "It takes more then a Visa to raise a baby. And also, what are you gonna do with the baby while your at school? You'll be a sophomore this fall, and the baby will only be a couple months old."

"Well, I was planning on leaving him here, with you..." Massie said, just then realizing that her mom would not go with that.

"Massie, I'll be getting ready for my baby! I will not have time to raise my baby and your baby while you're at school."

"It will only be about six or seven hours, mom! I won't take any extra curricular activities, okay?"

"Not okay. You will need a job and somewhere to keep the baby while your at school. Your father and I will not pay for your baby's needs. We can help out if necessary, but this baby was your choice to have, therefore, your responsibility." She then stood up.

Massie watched her mom walk out of the room and she put her head in her hands. "What am I supposed to make for breakfast then?" she yelled, but no one answered. She stood up and stomped over to the kitchen.

She made as much noise as she possibly could in there. Slamming counters, throwing down butter knives on the counter, and she even hit a pot for good measure(even though she wasn't using a pot).

Once the toast popped out of the toaster, Massie got out the less fat peanut butter and slathered it onto the two slices. Then, she poured a glass of orange juice and walked back to the dining room.

Her dad's newspaper was laying on the table, and the jobs ads were already turned to. She smirked and looked at them while she ate her toast.

The one job that stuck into her mind the most was a Waitress opening at the cafe near her school. Massie herself didn't like to get her lattes, or cappuccinos there, but Dylan and Claire loved it. So, Massie got dressed and fixed her hair and make-up, then walked out the door, Isaac was waiting for her.

"Miss Massie, I don't know about this one, I don't think they would take a 14 year old girl in to work for them." he said.

"I'll be 15 this July. It'll be fine, after school you can pick us up, drop me off at the cafe, take the PC home, and then come get me when I'm finished." Massie said.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Massie Block and I'm here to apply as a waitress."

The lady at the counter was a petite woman, about 19 with Blonde hair. She was wearing the cafe's uniform, which wasn't too bad; a black t-shirt with the cafe's name on it (Redburry's), and white jeans. Her name tag read "Jen"

She peered over at Massie and her eyes moved to her stomach, then quickly flicked back to her face. "How old are you?"

Massie told her that her 15th was this July.

"Okay, here are some papers you will need to fill out before your interview. Let me know when you're finished." Jen handed her the papers and Massie was led into a small room with a blue couch. No one else was in there.

She finished filling out the papers the best she could, then she went back to Jen. She led Massie to another room after taking a quick look at the papers.

Before opening the door to where the manager/owner was she whispered to Massie: "Good luck, but I'm not sure if he'll let you work here, because-because um..." her eyes flicked onto her stomach again. Massie nodded thanks and opened the door to a very large man at a desk.

Jen gave the big man Massie's papers and Massie sat in front of the desk. Jen whispered to the owner that she was applying as a waitress.

After she left the man skimmed her papers. "Okay Massie Block, hi, I'm Mr. Greneviuosly, but please, everyone calls me Mr. G." he said shaking her hand.

"Alright, so this is your first job, do you know how to waitress? Or, did you do any research on how to?"

Massie tried to hide a smile, "I do know how."

"Alright. Are you still in school?"

"No sir, school let out a couple of weeks ago."

"Mmmkay." he looked up over the papers and saw her belly. "Oh. Um, how far along are you?"

"Eight months?" she said weakly. "I'm due July 12th."

He nodded, "Now, normally you'd be too young, but you'll be 15 soon and we're in desperate need of a waitress. Welcome to Redburry's." Mr. G stood up and shook her hand. Massie shook back in amazement. She was pregnant and 14, but she still got the job!

"You start tomorrow. Congrats." he led her out and over to Jen. "Jen, tomorrow I want you to guide her on what to do and on where everything is." Jen nodded and Mr. G left.

Massie smiled and slowly started toward the door.

"Wait! Massie, if you're not busy for the rest if the day or even um, part of it...you could stay here and I could show you the ropes today so you could really start tomorrow." Jen called out nervously.

Massie grinned and turned around. "I would love that. Thank you."

Massie got behind the counter of Redburry's and Jen told her the ropes of the place.

There was one other waitress then her, named Ruth. But, Ruth was a slacker and always snuck out to smoke a cigarette or two. Mr. G was the owner, manager, and head cook. But, he had two other cooks. She (Jen) welcomed people in and checked them out if they bought something from the gift aisle.

"Wait, so there is a gift aisle? What's that?" Massie asked.

"It's how I make my money here. We sell toys, candy, books, t-shirts, mugs, you name it, over there." Jen pointed to a little alcove in the corner of the cafe. There were selves filled with random things. "Sometimes I also make homemade bread, or cookies and sell them here too." she patted the counter.

Massie nodded in amazement at all of this.

"Oh, one more thing, we all act as a family. Kinda cheesy, I know. But, we all have each others backs, so if you ever need any help with anything we're here for you."

* * *

The next day Massie's alarm went off at 6AM to get ready for work. The shop opened at 7AM and that's when her shift started. Ruth would come in at 2Pm and take over, then work until 9PM; when the store closed.

Massie went downstairs and groaned when she saw that Inez was still not back. She made the peanut butter toast and Orange Juice again (to be simply put, it was the only thing she knew how to make), and while she was eating, her dad came downstairs.

"Massie? What are you doing up at 6:30 in the morning? Its Summer break!" he exclaimed, a tired look on his face.

"Ummm...I'm going to work?" she said as if it were a trick question.

"Work? You don't have a job!"

"Yeah I do. Got one yesterday." she answered proudly. "Mom told me to get one, and so I did. I work at Redburry's from 7 to 2."

He rubbed his head, "Okay. Um, alright. I'm going back to bed. Love you, bye."

Those words brought tears to Massie's eyes; she couldn't remember the last time he said that in the past eight months.

* * *

**Alright, thanks for reading! If you're new to this story, subscribe to know what will happen next! Ummm...Review, if you want too, haha, I won't make you; but, reviews do help me write more frequently. **


	13. Chapter 13 Delivery

**Okay, in the previous chapter, I totally messed up with Massie's work schedule. Her and Ruth work at the same time, from 7 to 12. There are two other waitresses That work from 1 to 5.**

Chapter Thirteen  
The Delivery

One month later, Massie was cleaning tables at Redburry's. This honestly was the hardest work she ever had to do. Harder then carrying hundreds of bags filled with designer clothes and shoes.

Ruth had snuck out again and Massie was left to bust tables by herself.

"Hello and welcome to Redburry's. I'm Massie and will be your server today." she said in a monotone voice, tired. "Would you like a menu?" she asked the couple with two kids.

"Yes, two please." the man said.

Massie handed the menus to him and asked them their drink orders.

"Okay, two orange juices, a moco latte, and a black Coffee." she told the cooks and set the paper on the rack.

After a few minutes, they gave it to her and she brought it to their table.

"Are you ready to or-Oh!" Massie grabbed her stomach and sat on the floor. "Oh my gosh!" it felt like knives where sticking into her stomach.

"Jen! Jen! Please help me," Massie tried to control her breathing. She didn't think the Baby would come until she was actually nine months along. She still had a week until the 40 week mark.

Jen hopped over the counter and over to Massie, "Oh wow. Is it the baby?"

The little family watched Massie in shock, until the dad suggested they leave.

"Ya, please call Isaac. Or my mom. Or Dylan. Or someone! Please, I need to get to the hospital!" she cried out.

Jen took Massie's phone and found her home phone number. She called it and Massie's dad answered. She told him to get there right away.

Within five minutes, Massie's parents and Isaac arrived and drove Massie to the hospital.

In the back of the car Massie asked for her phone. "Claire. I'm having the baby. Get down here with the girls." she told her the hospital.

"Alicia too?"

"No! Not Alicia too! Are you pycho?" she screeched. Her mom took the phone away from her.

"You need to calm down honey. You'll raise your blood pressure if you don't."

Massie tried to even her breathing, but the contractions just hurt so bad.

Once at the hospital, they took her to a room and she laid down.

The girls came in and stood around her. Her parents and the doctor left to give them time alone.

"How are you?"

"How am I? How do you think? I'm going to have a frickin' baby!" Massie said harshly. "Kristen!" she yelled and Kristen rushed to her side.

"What is it Mass?"

"Go. Go get me KFC."

"What?"

Massie blew out a breath of frustration. "Is it so hard to understand? I want fried chicken right now! I swear I will die if I don't get it." Kristen started to the door as the other girls exchanged raised eyebrows. "And I want KFC, nothing less."

Dylan sniggered. Massie's head whipped around, "What is so funny?" Dylan shrugged.

"That's what I thought." Massie said.

The girls quickly filed out after that.

"Did she yell at you?" Mrs. Bane, Massie's nurse asked. The girls nodded and the nurse laughed. "That's good, as long as her blood pressure doesn't get too high, it helps keep her mind off the p-" suddenly Massie started to cry out.

"Momma! Mom, please!" she yelled. Kendra ran in.

"Hey baby...are you doing alright?"

"No, no, mom. This is too hard. I can't deal with this! It hurts so much." tears streamed down her face.

"I know it does, I'm so sorry that you have to go through this. But, just think of the award you'll have when the pain will be gone. You'll be able to hold your baby boy, the baby that you've been carrying since week one."

Massie took a shaking breath as her mom continued.

"Listen honey, think of the things that you've done for this baby. Shopping for his clothes, painting his room, and shopping for everything else. Honey, remember when you saw him for the first time. Remember how special that was?"

Massie nodded and wiped away the rest of her tears. Suddenly, another sharp pain shot through her, and she saw water fall.

"O my gosh, did I just wet myself?" she cried, humiliated.

Kendra laughed, "No honey. You're water broke." she stuck her head out and called for the doctor.

Dr. Drake came in and they got her to lie down.

"Can I please have the shot now?" Massie groaned. A nurse came in and dosed her.

"Okay, Massie push!" the doctor ordered.

"Wait! I need my friends. Claire and Dyl. Kris isn't here yet. Oh gosh, where is my chicken?" Massie complained.

Kendra got the girls, and they looked pale, "Are you sure you want us here?" Dylan asked.

Massie just glared and beckoned them closer, she grabbed onto their hands.

"Okay Push!" the doctor said again.

"Ah, oh!" Massie screamed as she held onto the girls's hands. Claire thought her circulation was going to be cut off.

"Push! He's head is almost out."

A nurse in the background said, "I see the top of it."

"Landon! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Massie screamed, Dylan tried not to laugh and Claire gave her A Look.

A few more pushes later, her baby came out and she released her grip on the girls hands.

"I am so scarred for life," Dylan said flatly.

"Remind me not to get pregnant. Ever." Claire blew hair out of her eyes.

Massie laid back onto the pillows, oblivious to the nurses around, cleaning her baby.

Claire walked over to see the baby while the nurses cleaned him. Her eyes widened and she walked back to Massie.

"So what are you gonna name her?" she asked.

"What?"

Then, a nurse gave the baby to Massie. In a pink blanket.

"Oh wow." Massie breathed.

"You had a girl?" Dylan asked, amazed.

"A girl? I thought it was a boy," Kristen came in, breathless and holding a KFC bag.

"I have a girl." Massie said looking at her baby.

"Wait. Its a girl?" a familiar voice came into the room and Massie looked up. It was Landon.

"What are you doing here?" Dylan questioned.

"Erm...to see my baby?"

"I don't want you anywhere near her. You didn't care at all about her until I had her. How'd you know I just had her anyway?" Massie snarled.

"Um, I sorta told him...sorry Mass. He asked why I was buying the KFC and I said it was for you-" Kristen tried.

"Why'd you bring me KFC?" Massie asked, wrinkling her nose.

"You asked."

"Ew." Massie turned her attention back to Landon. "You cheated on me, never helped pay for anything, never returned my calls before we broke up. You never picked up Landon, when I needed you so badly to talk me through the pain. When I was ready to tell my parents, nothing! You were too busy having sex with Alicia!" Massie was yelling now. "Get out, get out! You suck and I hate you, you son of a-"

"Whoa," Kristen said.

A nurse walked in timidly, "Honey, you should hand over the baby for just a moment. You need to get cleaned up, and we'd like to change the sheets."

Massie glared at Landon and handed her baby to her mom.

* * *

"I wonder what she'll name her." Kendra walked out of the room to go sit with her husband.

"Her?" he sat up. "I thought it was a boy."

"Nope, I guess after that ultrasound, he never paid any attention to it again." she handed the baby to him.

He smiled at his granddaughter. "She looks like Massie," he turned to Kendra, "Are you sure she's Landons?"

Kendra smacked his shoulder and he winced, "Okay okay. She just doesn't look like him."

"Honey, I know that you don't like this, but please show Massie support. It was a wrong decision, but a beautiful granddaughter came from that decision. She'll need us more then ever now."

He simply nodded and kissed his granddaughter's head.

* * *

Massie got out of the shower, dressed and then was told to lay back down. A nurse came in to tell her how her baby was.

"She was born on June 30th weighing at 8lbs 4oz. She is exactly 20 inches long. Would you like to see your baby?" Massie nodded.

Her baby was brought to her and her friends gathered around.

"What are you gonna call her?" Claire asked after the PC walked in.

"I was thinking about it while I got cleaned up...I like Jordyn."

"That's pretty. What about a Middle name?" Kristen asked.

"Jordyn...umm. No wait. Aubrey. I like Aubrey. Aubrey Grace Block." she looked down at her sleeping baby.

* * *

Landon was standing outside the room when he heard his daughter's name. Suddenly, the door opened and the PC left. Landon peeked in and walked in.

"Hi."

Massie didn't look up.

"Listen, Mass. I'm so sorry about all of this, I really am. And I know that I should have stepped up and helped out more...I was just scared. I wasn't ready to become a father. Please forgive me. I'm not asking to get back together just...can I at least hold her?" he whispered.

Massie reluctantly handed Aubrey over and Landon walked around.

He spoke in a whisper so Massie couldn't hear him. "Hey Aubrey. I'm your daddy. I love you sweetie, and I love your mom. I will be with you while you grow up, I promise."

**THE END**

* * *

**Haha, okay so "Season Two(Book Two)" will "Air" next Monday. So don't go crazy, it's not the real end. But how did you like it? Hopefully my information was alright, I've never had a baby so I don't know all the terms and such. But hopefully you enjoyed, review please!**

**Oh yeah, one more thing. The labor didn't seem very long, but Massie was actually in labor for a couple if hours(5 tops).**


	14. Chapter 14 Author's Note

**Okay guys! Saeson One(Book One) is completed and Season Two will not start up until Tuesday, May 3, 2011. I hope you all can hold off for two weeks, I need to write out the outline. It will be titled: Hold On, I will post a link up here so you guys can find it and subscribe(if you want). Thank you so so so so so much for subcribing and reviewing, you all are amazing. Thank you again and will see you(hopefully) in fourteen days!**


	15. Chapter 15 Author's Note Part 2

**Okay all! Thank you so so so so much for the reviews, subcribing, etc. It means so much to me. Well, exciting news...Hold On is out! Its out there for the world to see!**

**Now, I forgot to edit it and put those lines in-between the parts that need them (like this:**

**Massie cried.**

* * *

**The next day, she woke up...**

**yeah...I kinda forgot to do that to the first chapter of Hold On)**

**So, I'm sorry if it confuses you. I can't go back and redo it, so you'll kinda just have to live with it for the time being. But anywhoo...every Monday there should be a new chapter up there, so be sure to alert(subscribe), so that you can be updated with that story. So yeah, have fun, and...go read Hold On!**


	16. Chapter 16 Author's Note Part 3

Okay, so to delete all the confusion, I changed the name of the second book. It was Hold on, now it is called Rolling In The Deep. Thank you for reading this story, and those that have read the second one. Stay with me please, there are going to be lots more books and (and a few spin-offs of Massie's girl, Aubrey). So, subscribe to me to make sure you get the other stories coming out eventually. Thanks again!


End file.
